Randolph G. MechaFoot
Information Full Name: Randolph Gremlin MechaFoot Name: Randolph Nicknames: Randy, MechaFoot Age: 27 Gender: Male Species: Gremlin Height: 5ft 11in Eye color: Red Fur color: Orangish-Brown Hair color: N/A Allignment: Bad Personality: Selfish, Greedy, Cruel, Smart, Sadistic Attire: Green Desert shirt,orange chest place,black glove, grey pants, black boots, orange cyborg eye Weapons: Flamethrower Sword Combo, Firo Bombs, Stun Gun Abilities: N/A Status: Piercing Affilates: Crimson Order Occupation: Iron claw Mechanic Uncle: Razwog T. MechaFoot Friends: Axel, Thwackers, Menders, Scuttlebots, Mecha Knights, Spyral Knights, Battlepods, Demo Gremlins, Gun Puppies, Incinerators Rivals: Spiral Knights Love Interest: N/A Likes: Working, Robots, mechanics, Power, Prestige, Energy, Dislikes: Spiral Knights and other Gremlins Favorite Food: Molded Bread Background Randolph was a teen when his parents left him and gave him to his uncle Razwog to look after him. Randolph didn't mind but Razwog had to much on his mind to pay attention to Randolph and just made him his little Igor. Randolph helped his uncle build his robots and machines to take over a planet called cradle. In his spare time Randolph constructed a small little artifact that he made look like a battery. Razwog stole the artifact from his nephew and used it to built his machines, although a group of heroes called Spiral knights came took the artifact and Razwog fought hard to get it back and was killed in the end. Randolph plans to carry his uncles legacy and take over cradle in his name. He even upgraded his uncles flamethrower and made his own army full of gremlins he calls the ironclaw. For his endurance and genius Randolph was requested to join the crimson order, making him the 9th member to join. Randolph doesn't particularlly care for any of the other members in the order, just really himself and the prestige. Randolph has constructed many fortresses and has armed them up with dangerous gremlins with high tech flamethrowers, hammers, guns, and bombs. Randolph has also deviced a system of rebel spiral knights that want to help the gremlin cause and calls them spyral knights, Randolph even killed, revived, and mind controlled a spiral knight named Byxe and fused his dna with a snarbolax to make him his mindless slave he now calls Axel. Axel is the only person Randolph can truly count on to get anything done and usally lets Axel roam the clockworks for his own desires. Randolph is also very smart, making his own beta versions of the roarmulous twins to guard his fortress. Randolph is also one of the few gremlins that can understand how the clockworks design works and can fix and repair damages in clockwork technology and is able to harness and use the power of Crystal and Mist energy for his own creations. Randolph also lives in isolation and usually only see's others when he leaves for order meetings, this could be due to depression about losing his uncles since Randolph names some of his many fortresses after his uncle. Gallery Randolph.png|Randolph (more Gremlinized) Rudolph.png|12 years old (With real name) Protector of Prince Tyrion.png|Body guard/Best Friend of Prince Tyrion Category:Gremlin Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Power Type Category:Male